


Moments In Time - snippets

by cherrygoldlove



Series: Moments In Time [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Art, Breastfeeding, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Lactation, Manip, Mpreg, Photomanips, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets to my story Moments In Time.</p><p>Little things, mostly art and manips that fit into my story but are too little to be full chapter in the story itself.</p><p>reposts from my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pregnant

Dealing with a pregnancy wasn’t easy for Q.

His body was changing - breasts grew heavy with building up milk, nipples darkening and becoming more sensitive, painfully so.

But the most amazing part was his bulging stomach - rounding out o more and more with every day that passed, growing with the new life. It amazed him.

Especially now that he could feel the baby moving, little feet and arms flexing inside him, stretching his skin tightly. Sometimes he was afraid to touch his stomach when the child was fluttering around inside him. 

Afraid to disturb the peace, afraid to maybe, unintentionally hurt him with a too hard of a press.

But sometimes he couldn’t help himself, and after a brief moments hesitation he would gently caress his stomach, fingers chasing the elusive movement, imagining the child could feel it, could know it was him, it was him saying ‘hi’, saying ‘I love you, be safe there’.


	2. Home alone for the first time

Being home with Jacques first time, all alone was both scary and wonderful.

It was still hard for Q to accept that he made this little wonder. This little human being. His greatest accomplishment. 

He was sometimes afraid to touch the little newborn, perceiving his hands too big, to rough for the delicate miracle. He chuckled remembering that couple months ago, he sat in the exact same spot, the child still in his belly then, his fears then applying to his big bump. And now Jacques was here, safe and sound. 

They've made it so far, they'll deal with what life will bring now.

===  
LINK [HERE](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Byan1-Fyq-QZZjVKVDhqcGM0RFE)


	3. Holding him

Holding Jacques in his arms, surrounded by sweet baby smell, eased some of the worry Q felt.

The fact James was not responding through his comms for the past two hours didn't mean necessarily mean something went wrong. And besides, it was Bond, he always made it.

 

*

Three hours later James finally answered, mission accomplished, he was on his way back to Q.


	4. Another on the way

“Bond, this is stupid. You know I don’t like to have my pictures taken. And especially not now that I’m six month along… I look… weird.”

“No you don’t, you look lovely as always, Darling. Come on, just one. You made me a spy camera in a pen, who did you think I’d test it on?”

Q fumed.

“Ok, one.”

===  
LINK [HERE](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Byan1-Fyq-QZWjU4ZnlyZHVfODQ)


	5. Caught

Q caught on camera by Eve on his way to work while carrying and breastfeeding Jacques. 

She thinks they're uterly cute even if she's not allowed alone around the little boy. 

====  
LINK [HERE](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Byan1-Fyq-QZS3ZpNmNzTlZMOWc)


	6. Out to the park

 

Q felt close to bursting, his back ached and his ankles were swollen twice their normal size. And that damn shoelace kept coming loose and he had no strength to bend back down to tie it again.

So he just stood there, hand on his hip and looking at the offending piece of lace and cotton and plastic.

And then he saw a flash.

“Bond, that’s really not a time to take photos.”

“I’d say it’s a perfect time, darling. You look very fetching.”

Q shook his head exasperated.

“Better go tie my shoe and go get the stroller ready.”

Before either man could move though a toddler ran into to corridor.

“Papa! My shoe needs tyi’n too!”

James lifted his hand to his head doing a ‘tip the hat’ gesture.

“James Bond, secret shoe tying agent at your services, my lads.”

Q snickered, rolling his eyes and Jacques was delighted.

Safe to say, they took their time getting to the park.

====  
LINK [HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Byan1-Fyq-QZMmJvYmNSSFJtb0k/view)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! -> [http://cherrygoldlove.tumblr.com/ ](http://cherrygoldlove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
